In the Heat of the Desert
by YinsYang
Summary: The group are transported into a world much like the desert of Clow, bringing memories back to Syaoran. However, a tyrant with a fetish for pretty things is helping the evil western lord take over the desert. Could it be he has a feather? KxF, SxS
1. Rahana

Disclaimer; Feh, I wish I owned it...

Chapter 1; Rahana

The light around them dispersed. As the white manjuu brought them to the new world, something struck Syaorans heart. The magic disappeared, leaving them in a pile of ruins.

The area was completely desecrated, smashed into millions of pieces, big and small. To his left was what was once a temple, and the remains of homes and houses littered the sands. Sand... It was all around them. The dunes glowed golden as the sun began to set on the horizon.

Syaorans eyes widened. A desert... a city in ruins... Could this be...?

He felt a tug on his arm, and turned to see the Princess, eyes wide with worry. "Syaoran-kun... Where are we?"

"Fye-san looks hot!" Mokona chirped in, sitting on the mages blonde head.

Fye had been wearing his normal clothes, like the rest of the group had, and that included his big furry coat. His posture was similar to that of a wilting flower and his pale cheeks were now flushed from the heat of the desert. Syaoran and Sakura found the temperature rather nice, since the air was cooling off, and Kurogane wasn't showing any change in attitude, not that anyone would even expect him to.

"Then take your damned coat off." 'Big Puppy' spat, in his forever bad mood.

"You there!"

"Hm?" He turned to see the end of a spear pointed towards him, and his hand immediately flew to his sword hilt.

"Wait, Kurogane-san!" Syaoran quickly stepped in between the two.

The one who was holding the spear was a girl about one year older that Syaoran. Her black hair was cut short and messy, falling over her right (blue) eye. Her skin was tanned from the sun, and she wore a sleeveless navy tunic and brown pants that ended above her ankles. A dark cloak of lighter material hung at her shoulders, and a pair of makeshift sandals were worn on her feet. She didnt look to friendly, what with glaring at the five. "Who are you?"

"Pardon our intrusion, my name is Syaoran. My companions are Sakura, Fye-san, and Kurogane-san." The boy said calmly, despite the fact there was a spear inches from his face. "Were traveling novelists who search for odd happenings in various countries to put in our book."

"Dont forget Mokona!" The little bun cheered.

The girl lowered her spear. "Oh...My apologies, I thought you were soldiers. But now that I think about it, you dont really look like them. Im Toshimi." Her glare formed into a more appealing smile.

Sakura frowned. "Soldiers?" However, she went unheard.

"Could you please tell us where we are?" Syaoran asked, his usually polite self.

Toshimi rose an ink black brow over her visible eye. "...You're in Rahana Desert. But I suppose you guys aren't from anywhere around here, huh?" She eyed Fye with a suspicious glance.

The mage smiled sheepishly. He would have been able to fill a lake with how much he was sweating. "Eh heh..."

"Take youre damned coat off, baka!" Kurogane growled, frustrated with Fyes ignorance.

Toshimi showed the group to her home among a small cluster of houses that had not been torn down. The architecture was simply beautiful, well, if it wasnt cracked and worn. Each building seemed as if it was created with immense time and care. Above each door was the statue of a guardian to protect the house protruding from the stone. Above Toshimi's was the head of a tiger, its right ear chipped off.

The sky was beginning to illuminate the world with the orange light of dusk. Luckily, Toshimi was able to get clothes for the travelers. Fye was especially grateful. He was given a white tunic lined with blue, sleeves cut off at the elbows, and black pants, cut above the ankle. He was also given sandals similar to Toshimi's and navy blue arm bands.

Kurogane wore a sleeveless black tunic, with black pants, black arm bands and black boots. Mokona and Fye liked to tease him about how depressing his wardrobe was.

Sakura chose a pale rose dress ending at the ankles, no sleeves, and a lavender sash around her waist. She was also given white sandals. Syaoran was given brown slacks and a short sleeved dark green tunic lined with jade with worn black boots.

They gathered at the table in Toshimi's home. She sat at the head of the table, with Syaroan and Sakura to her left, and Fye and Kurogane to her right. The window behind her was the only source of light.

"Have there been any strange occurrences in this land? Even a legend will do." Syaoran asked, as he had many times before.

Toshimi nodded. "Rahana isnt exactly packed with legends, but something strange did happen two years ago. The Western lord, Izuho, was always a quiet man who really didn't involve himself with the other lords in the land. I guess he really didn't like them, considering he attacked us soon after his general, Taisuke, obtained some sort of power that has made him invincible. Most of the country has been taken over. Our resistance forces are getting smaller and smaller. Taisuke keeps killing everyone who disobeys Izuho... He fights almost like a God. None of our weapons can hurt him... Many people have been killed..."

"The feather!"

Toshimi looked with raised eyebrow at Syaoran at his sudden outburst.

The brunette boy bowed his head quickly. "I apologize for my interuption, but what you have told us sounds like a force we are familiar with. We've actually been looking for it. We might be able to help you."

The white manjuu hopped up and down, waving his little paws. "I definitely sensed the faint presence of the feather due west when we arrived!"

"Then why didnt you tell us?" growled the ever impatient Kurogane.

Fye smiled his usual smile. "Calm down, Kurotan. At least we know now than not knowing at all. However his calm nature and words were not enough to cool Kurogane's hot head. In fact, he actually provoked his anger.

"My name isn't Kurotan!"

Syaoran watched Toshimi as she tapped her finger on her thumb, seeming to be thinking. A slight, warm breeze passed through the window. She sighed and looked up to the five. "If you're after Taisuke's power, then the rest of the resistance will be happy to help you. You can stay with me for the time being if you want."

A smile broke out across Syaorans face. "Thank you, we are ever grateful."

"Feh." The ninja frowned, pouting in a manly way. "I dont see why we cant just storm this Taisuke guy's place and take the feather."

"Ah ah ah! Kurorin, you have to be careful with situations like this!" Fye poked the mans head. "You cant rush your bighead into these things."

"ITS KUROGANE AND I DONT HAVE A BIG HEAD!"

"Sakura-hime?" Syaoran had noticed the princess had become very quiet ever since arriving. Not that she was a talkative person, but she hadn't said anything after Toshimi found them. "Are you alright?"

Sakura jumped a little and looked to him, a little startled. She had been thinking as she stared at the table in front of her, listening to the others talk. The guilt beginning to build up in her mind. "Oh, I'm fine." There was no need to further worry Syaoran. He had enough on his mind, and didn't need to hear something so trivial.

Toshimi took them to the guest bedroom. There wasn't really all that much, just a few beds, a night table with a candle stick, and a window inthe stone room. The window faced east, casting shadows across the walls.

"I hope this is alright." The raven haired girl didn't seem at all proud with her household. "It's all I have."

"It will be fine, thank you." Syaoran smiled at her. They had worse places to sleep, an a bed, despite the condition, looked mighty welcoming next to the cold floor. "We are very thankful towards your generosity."

"Its nothing, really."

Sakura tapped Syaoran on the shoulder, drawing his gaze. A brown brow arced, seeing a pink streak across her face. "What is it, Sakura?"

"Um..." She looked down hesitantly, then pointed to the beds. "There are only two..."

He turned to look. "Oh..."

(You may be interested to know that I will/may make this into a doujinshi (did I spell it right?). Anyway, please review.)


	2. Figures in the Night

Chapter 2: Figures in the Night

Sakura slept soundlessly in the bed, snuggled up to Fye, Mokona lying in the space between their heads. The air was chilled, the familiarity of the climate of the desert made itself known in her subconscious. The young girl had shifted almost out of sight beneath the blankets Toshimi had given them.

Kurogane was still awake, glaring into space. 'Damn, if it wasn't so cold, I'd have been on the floor.' He had been convinced by Toshimi (although 'forced' would be a better way to describe it) to sleep in the second bed with Syaoran. Did that woman think he wasn't man enough to endure one cold night? He did not like her one bit.

But it wasn't so bad. At least Syaoran didn't toss and turn in his sleep, or even move for that matter. Curiosity made him want to check if the kid was still breathing. But he did not want to draw unnecessary attention to himself, or end up doing something awkward. He quickly forced it out of his mind that Syaoran might have died in his sleep. He should be glad the brunette slept like that. He certainly didn't need anything keeping him up at night. He didn't know how Fye could handle having that white thing practically sleeping on top of his head.

Kurogane blinked, realizing that he had been staring at Fye as his thoughts rambled on. The moonlight shining through the window cast a ghostly image on him, seeming to make the already pale wizard glow with an eerie radiance. He noticed that Fye wore a relaxed face, his lips no longer spreading into that forever smile. Kurogane almost preferred this soft, natural look.

'What the hell am I thinking?' He shook those thoughts of Fye from his mind. 'Don't start getting all poetic and start noticing thing like that! I've been hanging out with these people so long I've started going crazy!' He turned onto his back, glaring at the ceiling. The bed was already small, so his shoulder touched Syaoran's back (who was currently on his side). Hey, he was a man, he wasn't going to cuddle up to the kid like Fye and Sakura. 'For god's sake stop making reasons to think about him! Even the thought of him get on my nerves!'

Suddenly he heard footsteps… two sets. One was a long stride, the other was quick-paced, uneven, until he heard the person fall to the ground. Kurogane sat up, seeing that Syaoran was also awake and had heard it as well. Silently, they both moved to the window, keeping themselves hidden but still so they could see.

A balding man was squatted on the ground, tears pouring from his dull eyes as he clutched the end of a dark navy cloak, which was worn by a very tall figure (possibly Kurogane's height). A hood was cast over the person's face but you could tell he was watching the man with annoyance.

"Please!" The man pleaded. "Please don't take them away from me! They're all I have!"

"Do you want peace?" A deep, male voice came from beneath the hood. It was an icy tone, almost emotionless.

He looked up at the cloaked figure. "Yes, b-but-"

"If you cannot hand over your children to me by tomorrow, I will have no choice but to attack." Then came an amused laugh. "Do you really want your little resistance to dwindle and suffer because of your selfish needs? If you won't present the boy and the girl tomorrow, it will not be only you who suffers."

Kurogane and Syaoran watched as the figure pulled back his cloak from the man's hands and walk away into the darkness of the street. The man stayed squatted for a moment, suppressing his sobs until finally he stood and hobbled down the opposite end of the road.

The following morning….

"Hyuu! Kurorin is such a good detective!"

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Kurogane growled savagely as he tried to push Fye off of him. The gangly wizard refused to let go, however, and the hug became an all-out war. He and Syaoran had told Toshimi and Fye (Mokona too) once they had woken up about the incident, Sakura still in bed.

"We thought you might know something about it." Syaoran said to Toshimi, as his comrades were too busy dealing with each other.

The desert girl sighed, looking down at her feet. "Unfortunately," she said sadly, "I do." Kurogane and Fye stopped 'fighting' immediately to hear what she had to say. "I'm sorry I didn't explain before, but the general… To keep him at bay, the Lord offers him both beautiful women and men to serve him in his palace. Soon after this started, the general realized that he could make the resistance give him beautiful servants for a period of peace. We have no choice but to agree to this. Our forces grow smaller after every battle and we need time to gather more fighters."

"One question." Fye said, having let go of Kurogane. "If he likes cute girls, why hasn't he taken you yet?" His comment made Toshimi blush uncomfortably.

"Feh!" Kurogane snorted. "She looks more like a boy than a girl!"

"Oh shut up you blockhead!"

"Um, Toshimi?" Syaoran interrupted before the blockhead could retaliate. "What happens to the… offerings?"

She shook her head. "I'm not sure. No one who has been offered has ever come back."

She couldn't take it anymore! Sakura hurried through the doorway, taking Toshimi's hand, a pleading look in her eyes. "Please Toshimi-san! It's our fault this is happening! Let us be offered instead of innocent people!"

"Sakura-hime!" Syaoran, not expecting Sakura to suggest such a thing, or Sakura to even be eavesdropping!

Fye thought for a moment. "Actually, Sakura-chan might be right."

"What?" The brunette asked, a tad lost.

"Hey, maybe you're right!" The desert girl smiled. "If two of you posed as offerings, then you could get back the feather, or whatever it is that makes him powerful!" She looked to Sakura and Fye. " I'm sure you two will do a fine job."

"WHAT? But, Sakura-hime-"

"And why can't I go?" Kurogane glared at Toshimi, who in turn, glared back.

"Because the general likes pretty things. Fye and Sakura are pretty. You are NOT pretty! You are big, rugged, and rude! Do I need to repeat myself?"

"But-"

"You're not going!"

Syaoran frowned, clearly worried. "But…." His voice died down as Sakura turned to him and took his hands in her own. A light, almost unnoticeable blush formed over his face.

The princess smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, Syaoran-kun. I'll be alright. Fye-san will be with me incase anything bad happens."

Speaking of which, Fye and Mokona (who had stayed surprisingly quiet during the conversation) were watching their pouting puppy. "Kuro-pon looks really angry!" The white manjuu commented.

"You're right!' Fye smiled. "He must be worried about me, since I have to do such a dangerous thing!"

He shot them a look of pure malice, fire dancing in his glaring red eyes before chasing them around the room. "WHERE WOULD YOU GET AN IDEA LIKE THAT?"

(Sorry for the delay. I got writer's block in the middle of chapter three and started to neglect the story. And the episodes inspire me to write and YouTube hasn't been updating them as often as they should.

Reviews please.)


End file.
